Every Other Time
by Innocent heart2
Summary: It's the third and final year of high school for the S.O.S. Brigade and Kyon is trying to find the one memory that would finish off the present for Haruhi before the cultural festival hits. Told in third person instead of Kyon's POV. Song fic. KyonXHaruhi


_**Mizu: I HATE companies and I HATE not having my own laptop. I have not had my laptop for almost three weeks now and it's driving my insane. And why do I not have my laptop anymore? Cause my firewall program got corrupted and I had fifteen or sixteen viruses and worms on my laptop so that it completely FRIED my computer…GAH! I'm so mad right now cause my mom specially ordered that laptop and bought all the available warranties on it but they didn't offer the software warranty and without it, they won't replace my laptop because they don't cover virus damage. I'm sorry, but if it's my firewall program that gets corrupted from something that is not my fault and I still have a subscription through you for that firewall, I think something should be covered.**_

_***sighs* Enough of my ranting. Disclaimer: I don't own The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi. And just to warn you guys, I've only seen the first season of Haruhi and part of the second (meaning I haven't finished it nor will I probably every). Nothing else. I recently found out that there is a lot more to the storyline but I don't think I'll ever see/read it so this is all you guys probably will get. Also, I watch the Melancholy in english and don't really remember much from the other season so I'm kind of guessing how Kyon calls everyone, k?. Next, I do not own the song Every Other Time by LFO. There, now onto this song fic~!**_

_**For when the song comes up, this is how you'll know who's singing what:**_

_**Bold and Italics = Kyon, Koizumi, and Mikuru singing**_

**Bold= Kyon and Koizumi singing**

Plain text= Just Koizumi singing

_Italics=_ Just Kyon singing.

_**Long intro…Onto the story~!**_

* * *

_**Every other time...**_

_**.  
**_

Kyon sighed as he stared out the window of his homeroom class. He tapped his pen against the notebook that he had out on his desk. The teacher stood at the front of the room but he didn't pay any mind to him. He was too busy with his own thoughts. Behind him sat the leader of the S.O.S. Brigade, Suzumiya Haruhi, very quickly jotting down everything that the teacher even said. Sighing again, he thought about the strange yet lovely woman seated behind him.

It was hard to believe that it had been almost three years since he had first met Haruhi and somehow, though he could not say that he was surprised by it, the girl had managed to be in the same class as him and was always seated behind him for all three years of their high school experience. Whew…That was a mouthful. Shaking his head, Kyon found himself thinking about all the misadventures that he had found himself stuck in thanks to Miss I-Want-To-Meet-An-Alien-Timetraveller-Or-An-Esper-By-Doing-The-Strangest-Stuff-Imagineable-Even-Though-There-Is-One-Of-Each-Standing-Right-In-Front-Of-Me-But-I-Don'…another mouthful…

Somehow, even though Haruhi could change the world unknowingly, the S.O.S. Brigade had been able to not only survive the past three years but also managed to keep Haruhi happy…most of the time. Oh, and yes, in case you're all wondering, Kyon now does fully believe that Haruhi was capable of doing everything the three strange members of the Brigade say she can. There were still the occasional times that she would create a closed space but they were nowhere as big or as troublesome as those from the first year of the Brigade. Now, there was one time that she had created a closed space right on top of Kyon's house. It had been a tiny bit of a shock to see there resident esper, Koizumi Itsuki, standing outside of his house. It was even worse when he had dragged Kyon into the closed space and made him watch the resident monster destroy his house before he and the other espers got around to destroying it. Yeah, that totally wasn't cool.

Afterwards, Koizumi had come up to him, and for the first time, actually looked upset at him before he literally growled out for him to get his act together so that this kind of thing wouldn't happen again. He didn't explain anything more than that but he didn't need to. Even Kyon could tell that the closed space had been different than the others. After Koizumi, himself, and a couple other espers entered the closed space, something happened to the barrier. Right after he passed through it, nobody else could get in and nobody could get out. It freaked him out a bit because he hadn't actually been holding Koizumi's hand when he entered, meaning that Haruhi had subconsciously been trying to trap Kyon inside the closed space.

He tried to figure out what he had done while the espers fought to defeat the monster, praying that they would be able to get out after doing so. Thankfully, they were right in their assumption, but one more strange thing had happened that day. When the closed space shattered, it actually dissolved and fell down upon them as if teardrops. So Kyon didn't blame Koizumi when he came up to him, upset, and basically told him off. He was in the wrong but he didn't know what he had done wrong to fix it. He stayed up for the rest of the night, trying desperately to figure out what he had done wrong. Also, he was afraid that if he fell asleep that night, he would awake and find him and his family stuck in another closed space with no way out. Trapped for an eternity did not sound pleasant. Especially if you're trapped away from the people that you loved.

That's when it hit him. He remembered talking to the timetraveller of the group, Asahina Mikuru, about something and making the offhanded comment that she looked incredibly stunning that day. Kyon had felt like slapping himself. Haruhi had walked in just as he had said that and he acted like it wasn't that big of a deal. Now, Koizumi had once called him dense because he didn't realize that Haruhi was in love with him but that wasn't the case. He knew full and well that Haruhi liked him but he didn't think that she had come to terms with those feelings. He didn't think that at the time that she wanted to love him. So he chose that it would be best to keep acting as if there was nothing different, which was what he did everyday towards her anyway.

He still liked Asahina-chan but he knew that he could never be with her so he just didn't try. He had also come to grips with the fact that he was starting to really like Haruhi. But that didn't mean he wouldn't be nice or even try not to flirt with the timetraveller. She was just too cute not to try to get flustered. Sighing, he figured that he might have just finally pushed Haruhi's unstable emotions a little too far though. So, once his brain finally reached this conclusion, Kyon immediately tried to figure out some way to not only apologize to the Brigade's overlord as well as show her how he felt…

That had been about a month ago to the present day. Kyon had yet to successfully figure out the perfect way to do both things. Thankfully, after forking up the money to buy yet another costume for Asahina-chan for Haruhi, she had forgiven him so that he could stop worrying about her creating anymore closed spaces. It was about this time that she decided that they needed to pick up the pace with their act for the cultural festival. And before you even ask, yes. After that first year, Haruhi managed to find an instrument for them all to play so that they could enter as a musical act the next year. And surprisingly, they turned out pretty good at it. Though, again, he wasn't too surprised about it all.

Unfortunately, all their extra practice made it almost impossible for Kyon to find time to himself to figure out what to get for the brunette power goddess. It had gotten to the point that he had actually started asking the others for help. Now, here is where I should mention that Asahina-chan had actually been held back a year, and this had nothing to do with Haruhi. In fact, Haruhi had been pissed off that the teachers dared to hold back an S.O.S. Brigade member. It was then that they found out that she had accidentally marked down all the correct answers for three of her exams…but she put them down as if they were all just one question off. Or, at least that's what she told Haruhi in front of the group. When Haruhi left to go bitch at the teachers some more, she told Kyon that her organization that it would be best if she didn't graduated before Haruhi so she was ordered to do what she did on the exams. To say he was impressed would be an alright statement. To say that he was surprised? Nah, he kind of figured it was along those lines.

Anyway, so when he went to ask the rest of the members, he made sure to let Asahina-chan know first. Of course, she was ecstatic but she didn't have the slightest clue of what to do. She did offer to help in any way she could though. Koizumi wasn't much better, his advice being to write and perform a heartfelt skit to which he called Haruhi on stage and not only confessed his only now starting to really bloom feelings but to also kiss her in front of everybody who came to watch because he suggested to do it during the cultural festival. Unfortunately for Koizumi, this resulted in him losing his game partner for the rest of the week.

Almost giving up, Kyon decided what the heck and went to ask the resident alien of the group, Nagato Yuki, for help. The advice he got actually surprised him. She merely looked up from her seat and stared deep into his eyes. Then she simply told him to write a love song for her. With that said, she immediately went back to reading her latest book. Kyon had just stood there, blinking as he pondered what the data entity had told him. He stood there still as Haruhi busted in, she walked over to him and waved her hand in front of his face. When she started snapping her fingers in front of his nose, he finally snapped out of it. She just sighed and said that he was being weird but he chose not to make some sort of comment which threw her for a loop. Instead, he went straight to his bag and retrieved his notebook.

That confused the crud out of Haruhi. Trying to ignore the offset of the normal routine, she pulled out whatever costume she wanted Asahina-chan to wear and immediately started to try to get the poor girl out of the outfit that she had already put on for the club activities. Now, normally, even now, Kyon would freak out in some way. He would either try to stop the madness or sprint out the door. But on that day, he just picked up his notebook and calmly made his way out of the room, pencil pressed against his lip as he strode out. All the members just stared, stunned that Kyon had just walked out. Even Yuki had dropped the book that she had been reading when he left. They all exchanged equaling freaked out looks before Koizumi quickly trotted out of the room so that Asahina-chan could change.

"So…What was with the calm exit?" Koizumi had asked as soon as he spotted Kyon from his spot on the ground.

"Huh?" Kyon sounded, not really paying attention.

"You didn't even look at Suzumiya-san when she proclaimed for Asahina-san to change," Koizumi pointed out.

"Guess I didn't," Kyon shrugged, a light bulb going off in his head as he began writing something with his chicken scratch handwriting.

"Whatcha writing?" Koizumi asked.

"A song," Kyon said after a few moments of writing.

"A song~?" Haruhi's voice exploded from the doorway in front of the two boys.

Kyon stiffened as Haruhi laughed as she stole his notebook from him. She read the few stanzas that were written there before she began to squeal just like the fangirl she was. She then grabbed Kyon by his shirt tie, yanking him off of the ground.

"Great job, Kyon~!" Haruhi praised, "I always knew that I could count on you to help keep the Brigade ahead of the rest."

"E-Excuse me?" Kyon stuttered, trying to retrieve his notebook.

"This song! What a great way to show them all that the Brigade is the best out there~!" Haruhi exclaimed happily.

The two boys blinked.

"This settles it~!" Haruhi proclaimed as she and the two boys reentered the clubroom, "Kyon, you're going to write some songs for us before the cultural festival."

"I'm doing what?" Kyon gaped.

"Writing us songs~!" Haruhi beamed.

Kyon didn't know what to say. Heck, he didn't know what to do. He debated whether to glare at Yuki for giving him the idea or stare at Haruhi in disbelief as she walked in a circle, boasting proudly how they were going to rock the school with their talent. Deciding on neither, he turned to Koizumi for help. Koizumi just shrugged as Asahina-chan just clapped happily. Kyon hung his head in defeat.

So Kyon had, by some miracle, managed to write three songs along with the music to go with them. He swore that if nothing else, being in the S.O.S. Brigade had given him so many technical and musical skills that he would be set for whatever life would put in his path. Another miracle was that Haruhi was ecstatic about each. She loved them all and by practicing day and night, the Brigade members had gotten them down well enough that they could perform them. However, this left Kyon with little time to finish a song just for Haruhi. Thankfully he had the music ready and the plan was set. When they finished their songs, Haruhi would be first to leave the stage. The rest would stay on stage and as soon as she stepped down, they would begin to play.

The only problem was that the festival was less than a week away and the lyrics weren't done. Koizumi had already agreed earlier to help sing backup if needed but if the song wasn't finished, Kyon was looking to be standing up there singing all alone. That had been one of the reasons he had forced himself to stay awake for the past week.

The song was nearly done but it just felt like he was missing something. That's why he sat in the middle of class, ignoring whatever the teacher was saying at the moment. He knew that he would probably regret it later but for some reason, he couldn't focus on anything but writing this song. For the past week, he ignored all of his friends outside of the Brigade. He had barely been paying any attention in the Brigade meetings but Haruhi was too ecstatic about showing off the club to care.

Sighing again, he turned to look out the window again. He let his mind wander once more, trying to find something to add to the song. His mind sorted through its many files and settled to one that happened just before a big dance. Their school had decided to allow each class to hold some sort of event before their summer vacation. Of course, Haruhi had suggested some pretty weird things but Kyon hadn't expected anything less of her. Unfortunately, his class didn't want to go spirit cleansing and opted to have a dance with several other classes that wanted to hold one.

This is where Kyon had made his mistake. When Haruhi came in that day to complain on how they didn't pick her idea, he neither defended her idea or shot it down like he normally did. The reason he did neither was because Koizumi had actually gotten sick, something that had surprised him, and if Haruhi created any closed space, Kyon was worried that the espers would have a harder time getting rid of them. However, he could not actually agree that they should have done her idea. And for some reason, doing nothing ticked the girl off more than disagreeing with her. She started yelling at him for not being a good friend and that he was a total jerk. Kyon had no idea what was going on, and apparently neither did Asahina-chan or Nagato-chan.

The next thing he knew, Haruhi was screaming at him to get out of the clubroom before she started to throw anything that she could reach at him. He could have sworn that he got hit with one of the bunny girl suits as he quickly fled the room. The next day, Haruhi refused to talk with him, never looking at him the whole day. When he arrived at the clubroom, he found that not only had everyone already gotten there, Koizumi included, sniffy nose and all, but Haruhi had locked the door and posted a sign on the door that he was no longer part of the S.O.S. Brigade.

Not knowing what else to do, Kyon tried to convince Haruhi to let him in before giving up and walking home, trying to figure out what he had done wrong. This continued for the week before the dance. The strangest thing about all of this was that every time he walked down the hallway, either everybody looked away or they would snicker. Confused as he was, he just figured word got out that he had been kicked out of the club Haruhi had formed in their first year. This was not the case as he soon found out.

The day before the dance was to happen, Kyon found out exactly why everyone was acting so weird around Kyon thanks to his ever helpful though somewhat annoying friends, Taniguchi and Kunikida. They came up to him one day during lunch, Taniguchi just shaking his head. He started saying how he always knew that there was something different about Kyon. Then Kunikida placed his hand on his shoulder, freaking him out when he said something along the lines of that no matter which way he flew, he would always be there to support him. Now, Kyon had gotten to weird rumors being passed around about him do to him being Haruhi's main minion. But this was just the worst rumor ever. Apparently little miss devil had told the entire school that he was gay!

That was it. As soon as classes were over, Kyon stormed to the clubroom and started banging on the door. He demanded to speak to Haruhi, raising his voice even to timid Asahina-chan. His mind whirled a million miles a minutes. How dare she say something like that? Who did she think she was, huh? The ruler of the land?...Well, yes but that wasn't the point.

Finally, Koizumi had finally came walking down the hallway and was shocked to see the furious Kyon. After getting him to calm down some, they walked out to the court yard where Kyon proceeded to explain why he was so upset. Koizumi just stared at Kyon for a full minute before shaking his head, smiling his normal smile. He then explained to the other what had really happened.

Haruhi had been fuming for a full whole day after the strange temper tantrum that she had thrown. She went up and down the hall ways with the rest of the Brigade, saying all sorts of things in her anger. One of those things was her something like this:

"I swear that Kyon can be so bloody dense sometimes! I mean come on! Why wouldn't he…He's got to be gay if he can't see…"

This was heard by some girls from his class and they instantly started to tell everybody they could find. At this, Kyon felt his jaw drop as he let his head hang in anguish. He heard Koizumi chuckled but didn't care. Lifted his head far enough to look at the esper, he looked at the other with uneasiness in his eyes.

"So…Haruhi hasn't been upset at me enough to create a closed space, right?" he had asked, a little worried about the answer.

Koizumi blinked before smiling his smile, "Actually no. She just ranted for the first day after but then…"

"Then?" Kyon blinked.

"Then she became very sad with what she said to you and didn't really do much but mope every day since she kicked you out," Koizumi said, shrugging at the end of it, "Very strange."

"Why was she even mad at me in the first place?" Kyon sighed when Koizumi shrugged again.

"She wants you to ask her to the dance," Nagato's voice sounded from behind him.

He jumped slightly along with Koizumi, though a lot less noticeable.

"Excuse me?" Kyon gaped.

"Suzumiya-san wishes for you to ask her to the dance," Nagato stated in her monotone voice.

Kyon stared at the humanoid interface, "Then why did she get so mad if-"

"She probably thought that you were going to ask me," Asahina-chan said, appearing on the other side of the table the boys were seated at.

"What are you both doing here?" Kyon asked.

"When Suzumiya-san got there, we told her that you had come by demanded to see her," Asahina-chan explained, "She then ran out of the room and told us to go find you and bring you back to the room as soon as we did."

Kyon shook his head, sighing as he got up from the table. He still didn't understand everything but he figured that it was best to meet the dragon and pray that it didn't burn him to a crisp in its irritation of everything. He managed to get back to the room just as Haruhi came running back out, determined to find him. Smiling at her, he just told her to follow him for a change. Knowing the others wouldn't follow, he led the leader of the Brigade up to the school's roof.

"What on earth did you bring me up here for, Kyon?" Haruhi had asked, her normal irritation missing from her voice.

Kyon turned and smiled at her slightly, a chuckle escaping him, "I just thought it would be better to get away from everyone else while I asked if I could rejoin the Brigade."

"Huh?" Haruhi blinked, "What do you mean rejoin…Oh yeah."

"So what do you say?" Kyon asked.

"Hm…What's in it for me if I do?" Haruhi smirked.

Kyon felt like smirking as well as she walked right into his trap, "Well, I was thinking that I could take you to the dance then."

"Take me to the dance?" Haruhi repeated, before turning her head to the side arrogantly, "I don't think so, buddy. I mean, what would it look like if the leader of the S.O.S. Brigade was seen on a date with one of her underlings?"

"I guess you're right there," Kyon fake sighed, "But how about this? We go as friends so that nobody can say that we went alone but they can't say that we were in on a date, k?"

"Hm…That's kind of pushing the line but," Haruhi said, watching as Kyon stuck out his hand to shake and form their deal, "Alright. It's a deal~!"

With a firm shake of their hands, Kyon was reinstated as a member of the S.O.S. Brigade. And Haruhi found out exactly how much it ranting in the hallways could affect someone. When she found out that everybody thought Kyon was gay, she made sure to set everyone straight one that fact that he wasn't. Now, when she set everyone straight, she literally stood at the gates of the school with a megaphone, proclaiming that Kyon was as straight an arrow. And for some reason, this didn't embarrass him one bit. Especially since she had chosen to do this in her bunny outfit and he didn't even get in trouble cause of it.

Kyon smiled as his mind ran through more of his memories of him and Haruhi. He thought about all the times that she would slam the door after arguing with him for a split second before going to do whatever they had argued about anyway. He chuckled when he remembered why Haruhi was never to ride his bike again. It had taken him weeks to work up enough more to pay his mom back from the circles and ruts in the yard caused by the maniac on his bike.

Smiling, Kyon remembered all the times that Haruhi wasn't running around causing some terror somewhere. Those were probably some of his favorite moments with the amazing brunette. It was at times like these that they would be able to just sit and talk, taking time to actually find out stuff about each other. From times like those, he had learned she was actually a romantic at heart even if she didn't think love was real or that it just was feeble thing that comes and goes. He had also found out that one of her favorite animals was the dolphin. When questioned why, she shrugged and said that it reminded her a lot of herself. And when Kyon stopped and thought about it, he had to agree.

When the class ended, Kyon stood up and stretched, his mind still focused on sorting through all of his memories, searching for something to use to finish his song. His back popped and another set of memories rose to the surface. He rubbed his back absentmindedly as he thought about all the times that she had yanked him around by his necktie or kicked him out of somewhere when she wanted to leave. Groaning slightly, Kyon slowly made his way to the clubroom. When he got there, he sat down just before Haruhi busted in, proclaiming that she found the perfect outfit for Asahina-chan.

'Just like every other time she comes in,' Kyon thought before his eyes widened.

Before anyone knew what had happened, Kyon had stood up, bowed in front of Haruhi before quickly apologizing to her for having to leave so suddenly, then grabbed his stuff and sprinted out of the room. He felt like cackling as he stopped at his shoe locker to quickly switch out his shoes. Rushing home, the brunette male quickly set upon his task of finishing a song for the most annoying but wonderful girl he knew.

* * *

"You guys rock!" Haruhi laughed into her microphone as the S.O.S. Brigade tried to cool off from being on stage so long.

The crowd that was gathered in the gym was threatening to spill outside as they all cheered for the group. Nobody had believed it the year prior that the S.O.S. Brigade could pull off a musical act but here they were. Koizumi was on drums. Asahina-chan played the tambourine or whatever cute little instrument Haruhi felt like. Nagato was normally on bass guitar but occasionally she was on trumpet or sax. Why so many? Well, the Brigade actually learned a lot more music than they played so they tended to need more instruments played. Haruhi herself normally just sung but on occasion, she would play guitar. And Kyon played guitar, after weeks of having Haruhi as the teacher from hell learning how to play it, and the keyboard. Never before had he been so happy that his mother made him learn how to play the piano when he was younger. He was also glad he was somewhat good at it.

Haruhi beamed at her group before bowing to the crowd. She then smirked at everyone and jumped off the stage. Kyon looked at Koizumi and nodded as he walked up to the microphone with his guitar. He took a deep breath as Nagato handed her bass over to Asahina-chan before standing at the ready at the keyboard. Turning to face them all, Kyon took in the worn down looking instruments that they had and smiled. Leave it to the S.O.S. Brigade to take something others would over look and make it something great. Nodding to his fellow members, Kyon turned back to the audience just in time to see Haruhi turn around, confused.

Koizumi and Kyon started the song off with a strum and a cymbal crash before immediately continuing on with the occasional strum from the bass guitar and the music of the keyboard, all four pieces mixing together to form a wonderfully harmonious tune. Gulping, Kyon ran one last mental check. He made sure to place a microphone beside Koizumi during tune ups so that way he could place it wherever he needed it. Everything was in place, Haruhi wasn't yelling at them yet, and he still managed to find a voice to sing. Only thing left to do was to actually sing. Taking a deep breath, he and his fellow male member began to sing the opening to the song written specifically for their leader.

**C'mon  
**_**nananananananananana  
nananananananananana  
nananananananananana  
every oth-every other time**_

_I said let's talk about it  
as she walked out on me and slammed the door  
but I just laugh about it  
cuz she's always playin' those games  
_  
C'mon**  
**(deep down) _deep down I know she loves me  
but she's got a funny way of showin' me how she cares (__**she cares**__)  
last night she did a donut on my lawn  
and drove out with her finger in the air_  
_Oh yeah_

_Sometimes its black  
Sometimes its white  
Sometimes she's wrong  
Sometimes I'm right  
Sometimes we talk about it or we figure it out  
But then she just changed her mind  
Sometimes she's hot  
Sometimes I'm cold  
Sometimes my head wants to explode  
But when I think about it I'm so in love with her  
_

Kyon smirked as he watched Haruhi, who had been standing there stunned, amazed, and some other emotion Kyon couldn't label, gasped when he told the entire audience that he loved her. Granted, they didn't know it was for Haruhi but still.

_Every other time_  
_**nananananananananana**_**  
Every other time  
**_**nananananananananana**_**  
Every other time  
**_**nananananananananana**_**  
Every oth-every other time  
**  
_sometimes we sit around  
just the two of us on the park bench  
sometimes we swim around  
like two dolphins in the oceans of our hearts  
_

Kyon felt his entire body relax as he finally spotted the dark blush that appeared on the Brigade's leader's face as he combined many of her likes in a single phrase.

_but then I think about the time that we broke up before the prom  
and you told everyone that I was gay_

… _ok…  
sometimes I walk around the town  
for hours just to settle down  
but I take you back  
and you kick me down  
cuz that's the way uhhu uhhu I like it  
_

Everyone laughed at the way that Kyon shifted his hips as he danced to the final line of the verse. Including the now brightly smiling Haruhi as she jumped along with the rest of the crowd to the beat of the music.

_Sometimes it's black  
Sometimes it's white  
Sometimes she's wrong  
Sometimes I'm right  
Sometimes we talk about it or we figure it out  
But then she just changed her mind  
Sometimes she's hot  
Sometimes I'm cold  
Sometimes my head wants to explode  
But when I think about it I'm so in love with her_

Every other time

_**nananananananananana**_**  
yeah every other time  
**_**nananananananananana**_**  
**_Every other time  
_  
**Keep it up home girl don'tcha quit  
u know the way u scream is the ultimate  
And when I walk away just watch the clock **

**I don't even get around the block**

The excitement of the crowd got to Kyon as he soon found himself to dancing a little on stage, looking a little funny with the guitar in hand. Not that anyone cared. Everyone was enjoying the music that the S.O.S. Brigade provided for them. Not that Kyon cared about them. His eyes were and had been locked on Haruhi as he sang the song, smiling as he watched the emotions flash across her face before her lips curled in a bright smile as the brilliant emotion of love settled in her eyes. Both set of eyes locked, reflecting the same thing.

_I say "let's talk about it"  
as she walks out on me and slams the door  
one day we'll laugh about it  
cuz we're always playin' those games  
_  
nananananananananana  
every oth-every other time

_sometimes it's black  
sometimes it's white  
sometimes she's wrong  
sometimes I'm right  
sometimes we talk about it or we figure it out  
but then she just changed her mind  
sometimes she's hot  
sometimes I'm cold  
sometimes my head wants to explode  
but when I think about it I'm so in love with her_

every other time

_**nananananananananana**_

**Yeah**

_**nananananananananana**_

_keep it up home girl don'tcha quit  
u know the way u scream is the ultimate  
And when I walk away just watch the clock _

_I'll bet I don't even get around the block  
_  
_**nananananananananana**_

_**Nananananananananana**_

_Oh yeah_

_Every other time_

_**Every other time**_

Kyon took a few shaky deep breathes as the group came down from the high of performing. He looked at each of his fellow S.O.S. Brigade members, smiling warmly before bowing in gratitude to them each.

"Kyon," Haruhi's voice sounded behind him.

Slowly turning around, Kyon watched as Haruhi climbed back on stage. She was in her bunny suit again, just like the previous two years. Not that anyone could say anything about the weird costume. Asahina-chan was in her nurse's outfit. Yuki was in her witch's outfit, Koizumi was in some sort of wolf outfit, making Kyon a little worried if he could actually hold his drumsticks alright what with the giant paws over his hands. And out of all of them, Kyon definitely looked like the weirdest. Haruhi had made him dress up as one of the more popular swordsmen from one of her favorite games. He was pretty sure the guy's name in the game was Link or something. All he really knew was that the fake elf ears he had on sure were annoying.

Haruhi just stood there for a moment as Kyon set his guitar to better face the brunette. Her face still sported a slight blush, which made her look even cuter than normal. He smiled as she seemed to shift uneasy as if searching for the right thing to say.

"D-Did you…Did you really write that for me?" Haruhi asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah," Kyon smiled as the crowd grew quiet to see what would happen, "Yeah, I did."

The blush grew darker on the normally outspoken girl's face. It really was quite cute and it made Kyon wish he could see it more often. It was really nice that for once, it was him pulling the surprising stunts. Especially if that was how Haruhi would react.

However, the girl managed to surprise him once again when she did something he never thought she would do. Before he could say anything, her hand dug into the front of his costume and roughly pulled him down to her, her lips smashing into his own. Everyone gasped, shocked that even Haruhi would do something like this. The other members nearly dropped their instruments that they were carrying off stage when they saw this. They could each feel a slight disturbance but for some reason, it didn't seem like such a bad thing.

Kyon stood shocked for a split second before relaxing into the kiss. His arms slowly wrapped around Haruhi's waist, bringing the other closer to his person. The whole world seemed to slip away from around them. Dimly, Kyon hoped that he wasn't causing any sort of new problem with the data or the time or the world, depending on which person of the Brigade he talked to next.

Finally, they broke apart, eyes locked with one another. Kyon felt his lips curl up into a soft smile. His heart soar to an even higher height as Haruhi, blush still covering her face, returned to him a soft sweet smile. Neither paid any mind to the shocked crowd or the gaping Brigade members. They were too caught up in reading the other's eyes.

Kyon was awestruck as he looked deeply into Haruhi's beautiful warm cinnamon colored eyes. His breath was caught in the back of his throat as he saw those beautiful eyes what seemed like the first time. All of Haruhi's emotion shone through clear as day. Flashes of joy erupted behind all the excitement as well as overwhelming light of love that threatened to cause tears to slide out of her eyes. Kyon nearly swore under his breath. How did he miss all of those emotions for so long?

He nearly missed the smirk that suddenly appeared on the brunette's face. He had enough time to prepare himself before Haruhi grabbed him once more and dragged him off the stage. She led him through the audience who parted to allow the two a path out. The rest of their club members looked at each other before quickly putting everything off so that they could contact their respective superiors about the new development.

* * *

Kyon let himself be dragged out and up to the roof of the school. Once they reached their destination, though, the two of them just stood there. This was the moment that Kyon had been dreading. The moment where they had to figure out what they truly were to each other. Sighing, he scratched the back of his head.

"So…" Haruhi started to say.

"Haruhi, listen," Kyon interrupted, "No matter what you may think about me, I wasn't lying in that song. I really do love you."

"…More than Mikuru?" Haruhi asked, shocking him by showing him her insecure side.

"Of course more than Asahina-chan," Kyon stated, placing his hand on her shoulders, "Look. Yes I really like Asahina-chan and that probably won't ever change but I do love you more than Mikuru."

Haruhi was silent for a moment and if this had happened in their first year together, Kyon only did would have been completely shocked from the insecure side of Haruhi that was openly jealous of Asahina-chan. But over the years, he slowly came to see how she would get so upset whenever he did something nice for the time traveler but not for her. He knew it was only a matter of time before she confronted him about who he liked more.

"Good," Haruhi said with a warm smile as she looked up at him, "…I'm really glad that I met you, Kyon. I know that at first when I created the club, I really it to find something like an alien, timetraveler or an esper but-"

'If only you knew that you actually found all three,' Kyon thought.

"-by creating the Brigade, I found something I never would have expected," Haruhi said, wrapping her arms around his upper body as she rested her head on his chest, "I found someone that I actually want to love. Somebody that I want to be with and I don't care who knows it. I'm really happy that I was able to find you, Kyon."

Kyon chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the strange girl, "You sure that I'm not too normal for you?"

"Nope," She laughed, shaking her head, "You're the weirdest and most perfect guy I've met so far and that's one reason that I love you."

"Good," Kyon smiled.

"…Say, Kyon?" Haruhi sounded after a moment before pulling away for a second.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I know that you don't like people calling you Kyon so-" Haruhi started to say, blushing a little again.

"It's fine," Kyon laughed, "I think I'll make an exception with you."

After all, who in their right mind would ever want to change the way that your perfect world was? Unlike many other various creatures thought, Kyon was perfectly happy just the way things were if he got to stick by his crazy girl's side. Even if she did something wacky every other time he saw her, he wouldn't change a thing about his new girlfriend, Suzumiya Haruhi.

* * *

_**Mizu: I finally**__**finished this~! I've been typing nonstop every time I get a chance to use a computer so that I could finish this~! And now it is done and I have my first ever Suzumiya Haruhi fic~!**_

_**Koizumi: Well you sure seem overly happy.**_

_**Mizu: Why wouldn't I be? I'm fulfilling my dream of writing at least one story for each anime that I like. **_

_**Mikuru: That's great, Mizu-san~!**_

_**Mizu: On a side note, I was actually going to possibly call this The Love of Suzumiya Haruhi but it didn't quite fit seeing as this is a song fic. Maybe someday…Anyways, Yuki? Would you like to say anything.**_

_**Yuki: Mizu-san enjoys all reviews and or suggestions. That is all.**_

_**Mizu: Okay…With that said, Ciao for now everbody~!**_


End file.
